girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Cory and Topanga
Girl Meets Cory and Topanga is the sixteenth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 37th episode overall. It aired on September 18, 2015 to 2.4 million viewers. Overview When Riley comes to the realization that her parents, Cory and Topanga, are making a positive impact in the world, she questions the impact she's making to the world. Plot When she gets out of bed at midnight, Riley finds both of her parents still awake. She asks them what they’re doing up, and Topanga answers that she’s working on an important case, while Cory has work to do for school. Riley struggles with the realization that while she sleeps soundly in her bed each night, her parents are up, working to make the world a better place. This makes her feel like her parents are much better than she is, and that she could never possibly live up to them. When Riley discusses her thoughts with Maya, Maya tells her that she’s aware that Riley’s parents are amazing, and she thinks Riley is really lucky to have them. In class, Cory makes each student write down the one thing they think is impossible, and then crumble up that piece of paper and throw it away. Next, he gives the class an assignment to try to achieve these impossible things. Farkle wrote down “athlete”, and thus has to try to become one. Lucas is instructed to help him. Riley tells Cory that she wrote down “Cory and Topanga”, but the bell rings, and she storms out, saying that it’s time for her to make her own path because she can’t compete with her parents. Riley goes to a convent and tells a nun her trouble, and says that she wants to join. The nun tells Riley that human perfection in unattainable, and that she herself has ever only met one person who came close. This person turns out to be Topanga, who just saved the convent’s orphanage. Disappointed in her experience at the convent, Riley decides to join the circus. She meets a very nice clown, who tells her that being a clown got in the way of his education, but that things are looking up now, because there’s an amazing teacher who dedicates his free time to educating the circus clowns. This teacher, of course, turns out to be Cory. Back in her room, Riley is freaking out about the fact that she will never be as good as her parents. Maya tries to calm her down by saying that Cory and Topanga were probably not always as perfect as they seem now, they were probably as messed up and confused as her when they were Riley’s age. To this, Riley responds that they should see for themselves. She knows all of her parents’ stories, and if they concentrate hard while she’s retelling them, maybe they can see what her parents were actually like as kids. Riley and Maya concentrate hard, and in their minds see Cory and Topanga playing basketball with rolled up socks at age 11. They laugh at how goofy Cory was, and realize that Riley is just like him. Topanga, however, seemed perfect even then. Riley tells another story, and in this one, they see Topanga performing some kind of dance to a poem Cory reads out loud. They realize that she was a goof as well, and that Riley has a lot of both her mother and her father in her. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest Cast *Ken Hudson Campbell as Jingles the Clown *Diona Reasonover as Sister Mary Beth Quotes International Premieres * March 28, 2016 (Israel) * May 19, 2016 (Poland) * June 16, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Trivia *Third episode directed by Ben Savage. *Footage from the Boy Meets World episodes "Cory's Alternative Friends" and "Boy Meets Girl" are used. This marks the first time where the Girl Meets World cast are digitally edited into scenes/episodes from the original show. *This is the first episode aired, but second written, by Joshua Jacobs (son of Michael Jacobs who appeared in BMW episodes "Eric Hollywood" and "It's About Time"), after Girl Meets Commonism. *First appearance of Morgan Matthews, as she (Lily Nicksay) is seen in the Matthews family portrait hanging over the fireplace in the flashback set in the Matthews' living room. *George Feeny was mentioned in the Boy Meets World flashback. *Maya's joke of Ferdinand as a bull with a last name is likely a reference to Ferdinand the Bull, an animated short Walt Disney released in 1938. *The scene from Cory's Alternative Friends stops right before Topanga would have named her parents. If she had done so, she would have called her mother Chloe, which runs contrary to the established name Rhiannon. *Although the bay window in the Matthews' kitchen did exist, it was never mentioned (or even sat upon) during any Boy Meets World episode. *Farkle does not initially share his dad's love of basketball, as Stuart even joined the Jefferson Elementary Warriors basketball team in his youth. *This episode shares similarities with the Boy Meets World episode, "The Eskimo." *Riley takes a liking to the nickname of "Blinky." *The scene where Farkle analyzes the basketball hoop and its distance make it seem like he really is a robot, but we know from Girl Meets Farkle that he is a real boy. *In the Boy Meets World scenes, the Bay window has white curtains. But in the rebuilt set of the Matthews bay window scenes, the curtains are red and yellow for unknown reasons. Gallery Transcript Videos Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Cory and Topanga - Episode Clip Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Cory and Topanga - Promo Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Videos